codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Blood Dragon
Plot The world has been in a state of war against the ICP and Grimm throughout 2086 until 2150. You play as multiple characters from time to time. The world is also in a Pandemic due to a Grimm species killing thousands of civillians.Its up to a Group named Dark Ops to Kill Commander Rex and the other enemies who are working with him. Category:Games Category:Call Of Duty:Blood Dragon Missions #On the Line #Dark Ops #Biological Warfare #Rebirth #Taken prisoner #Iron Dragon #Hardline #Demoliton #The End of Evil #Blood Dragon Characters } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1= Playable |list1= Bishop ·Ajay Nakashima · Shawcross ' · Kenneth Johns · Commander Rex · Light · Burke · Martydom |group2= Bravo Force |list2= Riverbed · Karloff ·Eugene Alevick· Shane ·Alaz sallzar·Noah Lynch · Simon Wallis · Michael Kent · Trevor Ingarsby · Albert Landmann |group3= Dark Ops |list3= Kiril Ovsyanikov · Lev Pakhomov · Mikhail Kravchenko · Vladimir Pudovkin · Bishop · Arkady Pudovkin · Devi Lechov |group4= Enemy |list4= Danny Li · · Farood Marza · Commander Rex }} Weapons } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Handguns |list1= Colt M1911· MR6 Semi · Colt Python · P-64 CZAK · Glock 17 |group2 = Submachine Guns |list2= MAC-10 · BLM · KRM-50 · Alt50 · Gremlin-29 · AK4SU · Repulser |group3 = Carbines |list3= LCAR-92 · AKSMU · M859 · Fal 17 Carbine · M1949 |group4 = Combat Rifles |list4= M16 ·KN-44· M8A7 · FAL 18 · T223 · ARK-4 · Reaper-55 · Maneater · STG 98x |group5 = Sniper Rifles |list5= XM21 · XM77 · M21 · Dragunov ·Drakon ''' |group6 = Light Machine Guns |list6= '''M60 · Viper IV · RPD · LM262 · LSAT |group7 = Special Weapons |list7= M62 War Machine · M72 LAW · RPG-4 · Reaper · Carver-82 · Tesla (Zombies) }} Category:Games Category:Call Of Duty:Blood Dragon Factions #PPDC #USMC #PAF #Dark Ops #SWAT #Spetzenez #Japanese Air Squad #Zurich Security Forces #Grimm Digital Hardend editon *Aluminum Steel book *Season Pass *Warriors bounus map Grimm Editon $60.99 *RWBY Editon Cover of Blood Dragon *Poster of Commander Rex holding dual Glock 17s in the background of zombies *Mini fridge of the Replica of the armory Prestige Edition $300.99 *Call of Duty Blood Dragon *Care Package containing a Hellstorm drone *A T-Shirt of the Blood Dragon *a Bonus map *Season pass *Blood Dragon personalzation pack *Reaper personalzation pack Bishop Editon $89.99 *Bishop's Emblem cover of Call of Duty Blood Dragon *Bishop Personalization Pack *4 bonus missions *Backpack and hoodie of Call of Duty Blood Dragon *Poster of Bishop holding a LMG of the Crosshair *a custom Xbox one *season pass Warrior Editon $100.19 *Blood Dragon *Commander Rex's Redemption Map *Personalization of the ICP *A Dark Ops survival Book *A Season pass *Castaway bonus Map Blood Dragon Edition $200.00 *Faction Emblems on the disk containing Blood Dragon *Offical Replica of Commander Rex's Clothes *Season Pass *5 Bonus Maps *10 Bonus Missions *2 Posters *Hoodie *Replica of Bishop's Boots *Mini Fridge Category:Games Category:Call Of Duty:Blood Dragon